


Nico's Solace

by shutupkatie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupkatie/pseuds/shutupkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 5 year anniversary of his sister Bianca's death, and Nico is wallowing in his mourning when his boyfriend Will Solace is trying to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first thing I've posted on AO3 (also one of the first fanfics that I've ever written) so if you have any suggestions, let me know! I hope you enjoy it! :)

              Nico rubbed his eyes as the sunlight poured through the few windows around the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He rolled over onto his side, peering at the calendar on the wall. August 27th, it read. August 27th, Nico thought. His heart grew heavy as he recalled the day he dreaded seeing as it passed each year. It was the same day in which his sister, Bianca di Angelo had died five years ago. The thought sunk into his stomach like he had been punched. He looked up at the shelf on which he kept the photos in frames of his childhood with Bianca, before the Lotus Casino, when they were happy, along with a few, more recent photos of his time at Camp Half-Blood, and of the people who had saved his life too many times to count.

              He stared at the photo in the black frame of Bianca and him when they were about nine and eleven years old, barely a year before Bianca died, after Grover had rescued them from Las Vegas. Nico's memories swirled through his brain, and if he closed his eyes he could almost feel the snowflakes raining on them as they ran from the casino. He could feel his eyes watering up as he tried to remember everything about her. He couldn't believe it had already been five whole years. Those five years were filled to the brim with loss and love, and it was far too much for any fifteen year old to have to hold upon their shoulders.

             "Five years," Nico muttered to himself. "Already-

  _Knock, knock, knock._

              The soft knocking on the door rung out, echoing against the walls, and startling Nico, causing him to curl back into his bed and wish that he could fall back asleep now, the day would be gone as quickly as it came. It was a day of remembrance for the majority of his friends, for both those who knew her and those who never had the chance. If he left his bed, he would be forced to deal with constant consoling and pathetic attempts to comfort him. So, he determined the only true place of comfort would remain his bed, and stayed.

               The door opened a sliver as his daily wake-up call arrived: Will Solace. His curly, blond hair and sunny disposition lit up the cabin built for the God of the Underworld.

               "Wake up, sunshine," Will leaned down to ruffle Nico's hair, yet today Nico shoved him off. "Are you feeling okay? Everybody is going to breakfast." he began. His sentence trailed off as he saw the calendar which Nico was dreadfully staring at, with a dead expression behind his eyes. It only took Will a few seconds for him to understand.

               "Oh my gods, today is... I'm so sorry. If you need anything or just don't want to get out of bed until you're ready to face the world yet, let me know. I was about to go get some food, but I'll bring you back some breakfast and bring it back so that you can eat it without being surrounded, okay? We'll be here if you want to talk to someone or get your mind off of it. Just remember: you’re not alone!"  
Nico sat up slightly, and gave Will a small smile, thanking him. Will kissed his forehead. "Now go back to sleep, and when you wake up, you will be surrounded in omelets, toast, and all the bacon that you could ever dream of."

              "Thank you," Nico whispered. He usually adored Will's company- he was pretty sure that loved him- but today was the one day in which he desperately felt the need to be left alone and wallow in his despair until his friends would have a celebration to honor her sacrifice.

              "It's my job, isn't it?" Will said, chipper as ever. "Now, I need you to feel better; go back to sleep. Doctor's orders."  
And with that, Nico rolled down the shades on the windows, persuading himself that it was still nighttime, and he had all the time in the world left to pretend this day would never arrive. He closed his eyes again, and fell instantly to sleep.

              The next time he awoke, a plate was resting on his nightstand, filled with just waffles, eggs, and bacon. Nico tried to take a bite of his beautifully arranged breakfast, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The pit of his stomach felt hollow and heavy, as if he had swallowed a brick. He pushed it aside, and groggily walked towards the door, in hopes that some fresh air might do him some good.  
He assumed that everybody else remained at breakfast, for nobody was around. There was a beautiful, serene feeling all around him which almost made him forget that he was mourning. The world had grown silent, excusing the crisp, soothing sounds of the environment around him. Birds remained chirping, the wind still brushed through the trees, and life went on.

              Nico sat on the stoop of his cabin, leaning against his door, and taking deep breaths. His stomach rumbled, and he considered returning inside for his breakfast, though he quickly deemed it unworthy of the time. It was incredibly rare that no one would be around outside at camp, and Nico decided to cherish the moment.

              Slowly, a figure emerged from the Apollo cabin, two cabins down from Hades'. The figure was sitting on his own stoop, listening to gentle music, reading a novel which Nico couldn't see the title of. Ignoring the fact that he had forgotten to put on shoes, and was still in his pajamas, he walked over to the boy, and cleared his throat. Will Solace smiled at him.

             "Are you trying to spy on me or something?" Nico asked, half-joking, but his smile fell.

             "I just wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself, and decided to stay in my cabin in case you needed anything," Will explained. Nico didn't respond. "Nico, are you okay? I know today is a tough day, but, here especially, we understand what you-"

            "No, Will, you don't understand! For most of my life, Bianca was all that I had. Then suddenly she was gone. She was taken from me. For years we watched out for each other, then she met those goddamned Hunters of Artemis who tricked her into leaving me behind. She-she left me," Nico's voice began to crack, and only now did Will notice that Nico had started to cry. "She left me to join the Hunters, then they got her killed. Them and my friends went and let her fulfill the prophecy that said someone one was going to die. She left me for Artemis, and then she me left for good." His words sped up with each passing moment as he became more upset. "Why does everybody leave me?!" He screamed.Nico collapsed into Will's lap in tears.

              "Why?" Nico asked quietly to himself. He had never let anybody see him this distraught, yet with Will it was okay. With Will he felt safe. Will began to stroke Nico's hair, attempting to calm him down.

               "Nico, take a deep breath. No one else is going to leave you. And for the record, I do understand what you're thinking, for the most part. I came to camp when I was only 11. I probably would have lasted longer at home,, but my mom was scared for me, and decided living at home wouldn't be safe. But when I got here... so many of my siblings treated me like they had known me forever immediately. They were kind and smart and welcoming. Of course, that was two years before the world nearly ended, and many of my siblings were killed. So yes, I do understand, and I know how difficult this can be, especially today, which is why I'm here- and staying here."  
Nico stared at Will, in awe of his herocisim. That war was barely 3 years ago, and Will seemed fine. Slowly, Nico lifted his head and reached up to Will's face. He gently led Will's lips to his own, kissed him. Will could still feel Nico's tears drying on his cheeks, and when he pulled away, he reached up to wipe them from Nico's face.

               "Thank you," Nico whispered. "Thank you for being here. For always being here. I-I love you."  
Will leaned his forehead against Nico's. "I love you, too," Will responded, taking Nico's hand into his own. "And I will always be here for you, whenever you need me." Will kissed the top of Nico's head, and stood. "But right now what's important is that you take good care of yourself. Truly, I can't speak for her, but I'm sure that's what Bianca would have wanted you to do. So now it's time for you to eat your breakfast and face the world, and I know you can do it. Want to know why?"

              "Why?" Nico asked as Will led the two of them back to Nico's cabin.

              "Because, Bianca and I, well, because we believe in you." Will kissed Nico on the cheek, and Will began to walk back to his own bunk as the dining hall began to empty. “I know I can’t speak for her, but from what you've told me about her heroism, I guarantee that she is, and always has been, incredibly proud of you. And so am I.” Will kissed Nico’s forehead, and turned to return to the dining hall for breakfast

              "Will, wait!" Nico shouted after him, and he turned around. "You could, uh, stay with me. If you want to, I mean. Do...do you want to?"

              "I did tell you I would be here whenever you needed me, right?" Will asked, turning on his heels to walk back towards his boyfriend.  

              "Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

              "You really are my solace, Will," Nico smiled, knowing that though today he would mourn, he didn't have to honor her sacrifices alone. And that gave him comfort and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!
> 
> www.shutupkatie.tumblr.com


End file.
